Voldemort's Demise
by Siriuslyfun19212
Summary: Harry, after countless attempts to become an Animagus, finally succeeds! He becomes a Fiery Hungarian Horntail, weight as well. But when Voldemort attacks Hogwarts, what happens? ONE SHOT!


**Diclaimer: Me no owneth.**

**Voldemort's Demise**

**Summary: Harry, after months of trying, finally succeeds to become an Animagi. He is a Fiery Hungarian Horntail. What does this mean for Voldemort?**

**Author Notes: I really have no idea where the idea of this came from. I was just reading fanfiction, and then I got the idea to write this. So I did, and here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Harry! You did it! You finally did it!" Hermione screamed in enjoyment, clapping Harry over his gigantic arm. 

You see, Harry was an Animagus. He was a Hungarian Horntail to be exact. After months and months of countless attempts, he finally managed it.

"Ron, get the camera! Get the bloody camera!" Hermione demanded, still thumping Harry's arm. Ginny was standing next to her, looking at Harry with something close to want in her eyes. It was already well known that Harry and Ginny were dating, but she never missed a shot to look at Harry like such.

"Here, Hermione, here is the camera you so desperately desired."

"Thank you!" Hermione said, stealing the camera from his hands and snapping away madly at Harry.

Harry, after a few pictures, realised what Hermione was doing, and quickly changed back.

"Hermione, you don't need to film me. You know how I don't like cameras," he told her.

"Well, yes Harry, I know that, everybody knows that, it's just that, well, you're a DRAGON! We have to remember this moment forever! It is clearly something you need to have a picture of, especially when you and Ginny have a big farm-load of children."

"Hey!" Both Harry and Ron said, Harry out of embarrassment, Ron out of brotherly-ish protection.

"Oh, don't deny it, you know it'll happen."

Harry was still scarlet.

Ginny came up to Harry and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't embarrass him, Hermione. We all know what's going to happen between you and Ron, anyway, so I wouldn't talk if I were you," she told Hermione, clearly enjoying herself.

Now Hermione turned red.

"Don't joke about things like that, it isn't very funny," she scolded.

"Who said she was joking?" Harry told her.

Hermione glared, and Harry glared back. Hermione immediately looked away; everyone knew about how Harry could glare like nothing before.

"We'll talk about that later, everyone, but what we _need_ to talk about is how this will help us with the fight and you-know-who," Ron told them.

"My, Ron, you are starting to sound wise--it's kind of scary," Ginny commented.

Ron stared at her before continuing.

"What do you have planned?" he asked Harry.

Harry grinned.

"I have several ideas, but the one that happens, I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"Well, I don't think we'll have to wait for long," Hermione told them, her voice a bit shaky.

"And why is that?" asked Ginny, Ron, and Harry.

"Because Voldemort is here," she pointed outside, through a window. Sure enough, there he was, with around a hundred Death Eaters.

Harry immediately ran out the door.

"Ron, go tell Professor Dumbledore, his password is 'cherry licorice', and on your way there, tell anybody you pass to go to their common room, Ginny, I want you to come with me, put your bat-bogey hex on any Death Eater you pass, or who you can get, an Hermione--do what you do best: Spell them all to Hell!" **(A/N: Very take charge, isn't he? snigger)**

And with that, they all left the room, off to do their specified job.

"Harry, I have sixteen Death Eaters down, Hermione got about twenty-five with her spells, Ron stunned about twenty of them, and the professors got the rest. Now, there's only Voldemort--he's waiting for you," Ginny told Harry an hour later. She had fear evident in her eyes.

"Then that's what he's going to get!" Harry told her.

"Harry, no! You can't! There must be another way!"

"Well, there isn't, that's all I can say."

Harry strode purposefully up to Voldemort, confidently, knowing that he would come out on top.

"Hello, Tommy-boy, ready to play?"

Voldemort glared his worst, but Harry ignored it, and glared right back. Voldemort actually stepped back, Harry's glare getting to him.

"Potter! This is where you end!"

"I end? My gawd, Tom! Is that all that you can say? Really! We've been battling this thing for what, six years, and that's all that you can say? Oooh, you're so charismatic, I'm so scared!"

"You should be! Tonight, you shall die!"

Harry just stared at him, a sarcastic look on his face.

"Tommy, you say that every time, but it never happens. Get over yourself!"

"Fear me!" Voldemort screamed.

"'Fear me!'" Harry mimicked, before starting to laugh. "Sorry to tell you, but Tommy, you are so _lame_!"

Voldemort's face turned red, and he started walking to Harry, only to find a gigantic bat with a disgusting brown floating around his head, at an amazing speed, too.

"Thank you, Ginny!"

Ginny grinned. "No problem!"

After an amusing five minutes, in which Voldemort started smacking around his face, trying to get the bat to go away, wand forgotten, Voldemort finally got the bats away. And then he screamed in frustration, sending all the people on the Light side into hysterical laughter.

"Let's get this over with!" Harry yelled, drawing out his wand and pointing to Voldemort.

Voldemort pulled out his wand, and the two began dueling.

**_Half an hour later_**

"Bertrisi!" Voldemort yelled, striking Harry with a spell that blocked out all sound.

"Serisimo!" Harry yelled back, knocking Voldemort down to the ground.

It then struck Harry about what he should do.

He changed into his Animagus form, flew up into the air, and went to Voldemort.

He waved to him cheerfully, before sitting down on Voldemort and squashing him.

"Hooray!" Everybody yelled. Voldemort was dead! He had met his demise!

It was even in the _Daily Prophet _the next day.

**Voldemort is finally gone!**

_In an interview with Headmaster Dumbledore, we have discovered that He-who-must-not-be-named attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry yesterday afternoon. After nearly two hours of battling, Harry Potter was able to squish you-know-who to death in the Animagus form of a dragon. We have a lot to be thankful for now! Thank you, Harry Potter!_

The world was in peace after that. All remaining Death Eaters were caught, and people returned to a normal living. Harry

though, remained famous. Rumour is that Sammy Sunflower, creator of Stone Statutes was working on a gigantic statue of Harry.

But that didn't matter. All that did matter was the fact that Voldemort had met his demise.

* * *

**Author Notes: Like it? Hate it? Review!! Please? I'll love you forever!**


End file.
